Diary
by Lina lalala
Summary: Ino menemukan diary di tas Sakura, dia akan mengembalikannya apabila Sakura memenuhi satu syarat yang agak mustahil. Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**DIARY**

A SasuSaku fanfic

Chapter 1: Prolog

**

* * *

**

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi, tetapi Sakura masih tetap berada di tempatnya. Dia mengobrak-abrik tasnya, kelihatannya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aduh... Di mana sih?" kata Sakura panik. Tangannya masih sibuk mengeluarkan semua barang dari tasnya. "Perasaan tadi masih ada kok. Masa hilang begitu saja sih?"

"Kau mencari ini, Sakura?" suara seorang anak perempuan itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Dan didapatinya Ino, si gadis berambut pirang sedang memegang buku kecil berwarna merah muda.

"I, Ino! Kenapa itu bisa ada padamu?" teriak Sakura sambil mencoba merebut buku itu dari Ino. Tapi sayangnya tangan Ino lebih sigap, dia langsung menariknya kembali.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat ini waktu aku mengambil buku Fisikamu tadi." jawab Ino enteng. "Salahmu sendiri membawa buku harian ke sekolah."

"Tapi kan tetap saja kau tidak boleh mengambilnya, Ino. Kembalikan itu sekarang!" teriak Sakura dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Untung saja anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang, jadi tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Ino tersenyum jahil. "Puisi-puisimu di sini bagus-bagus loh."

"A, apa? Kau membaca itu?" tanya Sakura panik. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam buku itu terdapat banyak puisi yang Sakura buat untuk Sasuke.  
Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak lelaki yang terpopuler di sekolah ini. Dia tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Tidak heran kalau hampir 90 persen anak perempuan di sekolah ini memujanya. Termasuk Sakura.

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau ini dimuat di majalah sekolah kita ya." Senyum jahil masih tepasang di wajah cantik Ino."Apa-apaan kau, Ino! Kumohon Ino, jangan lakukan itu..." pinta Sakura dengan tampang memelas sekaligus panik.

"Hm... Bagaimana yah..." Ino meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagunya, berlagak seperti sedang berpikir. "Ya sudah, aku tidak akan menyebarkan ini."

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. "Hh... Untung-"

"Tapi," Ino memotong kalimat Sakura, menyebabkan gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi apa Ino?" nada kelegaan sudah menghilang lagi dari suara Sakura.

"Kau harus memenuhi satu syarat dulu."

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" Sakura kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Mengira-ngira syarat apa yang akan diajukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Jelas, itu pasti bukanlah syarat yang mudah. Sakura tahu benar bagaimana sifat Ino.

"Syaratnya adalah..." gantung Ino, membuat Sakura semakin was-was. "Kau harus jadi pacar Sasuke-kun."

"APA?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau harus jadi pacar Sasuke-kun." ulang Ino. "Kuberi kau waktu satu bulan. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, aku akan menyebarkan ini ke seluruh penjuru sekolah."

"Hei, ta-"

"Ah, sudah lah. Aku mau pulang dulu Sakura. Sepertinya Sai sudah menungguku." kata Ino memotong kalimat Sakura. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

'A, apa? Aku harus jadi pacar Sasuke-kun? Aaargh, bagaimana bisa?'

* * *

A/N: Lagi-lagi saya bingung buat judul. -' Err, ini cuma prolog, pendek banget ya? Chapter depan mungkin lebih panjang lagi, soalnya chapter ini cuma menceritakan tantangan yang dibuat oleh Ino. Mungkin chapter depan bisa lebih panjang lagi untuk menceritakan cara-cara yang ditempuh Sakura untuk bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Ya sudah lah, review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Diary**

**A SasuSaku fanfic**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: AU, Sakura POV (saya berusaha agar tidak OOC)**

* * *

Aku memasuki kelasku, berjalan ke pojok ruangan sambil sesekali membalas teman-teman sekelasku. Di sana sudah ada Ino, aku langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!" sapa Ino ceria.

"Pagi." jawabku ketus sambil melemparkan tasku ke atas meja. Ih, bisa-bisanya dia menyapaku tanpa rasa bersalah setelah ia membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan tantangan konyolnya itu.

"Hei hei, kau marah padaku?" tanya Ino. Kali ini aku diam saja, terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya.

"Yah, kau marah pun percuma saja karena aku akan tetap menyebarkan puisimu kalau kau tidak berhasil menyelesaikan tantanganku." ujar Ino enteng.

Aku menoleh pada Ino dan memasang muka masam. "Jadi kau benar-benar serius, Ino?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja Sakura."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini sih? Aku ini kan sahabatmu." Aku memasang tampang memelas ditambah puppy eyes agar ia membatalkan tantangan itu.

"Hm, suka-suka aku dong." jawabnya, masih dengan nada acuh tak acuh. "Oh ya, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu di depanku, itu tidak akan mempan.

"Tch, kau menyebalkan sekali."

"Terimakasih."

"Argh!"

* * *

Setelah bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, aku langsung pergi menuju gudang olahraga. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk bertemu Sasuke kun. Waktu istirahat pertama tadi aku sudah berusaha mencari informasi tentang Sasuke-kun. Termasuk pada Kiba yang juga anggota klub basket sama seperti Sasuke-kun. Dan aku mendapat informasi bahwa sekarang adalah jadwal Sasuke-kun untuk mengambil bola basket.

Dan sekarang, aku akan mulai menjalankan rencanaku. Sebenarnya hanya rencana sederhana sih. Pertama, berkenalan dengannya, lalu membantunya mengerjakan tugasnya. Kalau aku sering melakukan itu, dia pasti akan menyukaiku. Aku memang pintar!

Setelah sampai di depan pintu gudang olahraga, aku menarik nafas sebelum memutar kenop pintu itu dan membukanya pelan-pelan.  
Ruangan ini sangat gelap, tapi aku masih bisa melihat bayang-bayang seseorang. Itu pasti Sasuke-kun. Aku memang beruntung!  
Aku mulai mendekat pelan-pelan. Bagaimana ini yah... Masa aku langsung memperkenalkan diriku begitu saja? Ah, tidak apa, yang penting aku coba dulu. Yosh!

"Err, namaku Sakura Haruno, izinkanlah aku membantumu!" aku membungkuk padanya yang sedang memunggungiku.

Kulihat ia membalikkan badannya, lalu aku menegakkan tubuhku seperti semula. "Apa? Kau ingin membantuku? Apa maksudmu kau ingin menjadi manajer klub basket? Wah, padahal besok aku baru saja ingin mengumumkan bahwa kami butuh manajer. Tapi ternyata kau sudah mendaftar duluan. Itu baru semangat masa muda!"

Eh, apa maksudnya dengan manajer? Dan, tunggu dulu. Suara cempreng ini... Ini bukan suara Sasuke-kun!  
Kutajamkan lagi penglihatanku, dan yang kulihat adalah bayang-bayang seseorang berambut bob. Itu jelas-jelas bukan Sasuke-kun!

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Rock Lee, kapten klub basket ini." kata orang itu. "Sebaiknya kita bicara di luar saja." ujarnya sambil menarikku keluar.

"Tadi siapa namamu?" tanyanya setelah ia melepaskan tanganku.

"Sakura." jawabku sambil mengibas-ibaskan tanganku yang terasa sedikit sakit karena tarikannya tadi.

"Oh, iya, Sakura. Hmm, kau kelas berapa?"

"XI IPA 2." jawabku singkat

"Oh, jadi satu kelas dengan Kiba ya. Apa dia yang memberitahumu kalau kami butuh manajer?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan begitu, sebenarnya tadi aku-"

"Ah sudah lah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang aku harus pergi menemui guru Gai dulu untuk memberitahu hal ini."

"Eh?" hanya itu kata yang bisa aku keluarkan ketika melihat anak itu berlari pergi meninggalkanku.

Apa-apaan sih? Aku itu ke sini untuk membantu Sasuke-kun, tapi kenapa aku malah bertemu dengan anak itu? Dan lagi, kenapa dia malah mengiraku akan mendaftar jadi manajer?

Eh, tunggu sebentar. Manajer klub basket? Hmm... Sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Bukankah kalau aku jadi manager, aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun setiap hari? Ah, betapa beruntungnya aku ini. Yosh, aku akan berusaha!

* * *

Sekarang ini aku sudah berada di ruang klub basket. Kebetulan sekali tadi aku bertemu Lee di jalan sehingga aku tidak ke sini sendirian. Di sini berantakan sekali. Daripada disebut ruang klub basket, sepertinya lebih cocok disebut gudang. Banyak baju yang berserakan di lantai, loker-loker yang isinya berantakan, bahkan ada banyak bekas mi instan yang belum dibuang. Menjijikkan sekali. Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa betah berada di tempat seperti ini sih?

"Hei teman-teman, aku ada kabar baik untuk kalian." kata Lee, membuat semua anak yang ada di ruangan menoleh padanya, termasuk Sasuke-kun.

"Kabar baik apa? Dan... Siapa anak itu?" tanya satu-satunya anggota klub yang mempunyai rambut panjang. Yang kalau tidak salah bernama Neji.

"Kita punya manager baru. Dan dialah manajer kita!" ujar Lee bersemangat. "Ayo Sakura, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik." Aku mengangguk, kemudian mulai memperkenalkan diriku. "Namaku Sakura Haruno, kelas XI IPA 2. Sekarang, aku akan menjadi manajer klub ini. Mohon bantuannya." Aku membungkuk sebentar, kemudian menegakkan badanku lagi.

"Manajer? Anak itu? Kelihatannya dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal basket." ucap Sasuke-kun. Aaah, akhirnya Sasuke-kun bicara juga.

"Hei Teme, jangan seperti itu." ucap seseorang berambut pirang yang di pipinya terdapat tiga goresan.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." balas Sasuke-kun datar.

"Tapi kan-"

"Sudah, sudah." Lee memotong adu mulut mereka. "Sebenarnya sih tugas pokok manajer di sini hanya mengumpulkan uang kas, mengurusi konsumsi, dan membereskan ruangan ini. Kalau soal strategi untuk pertandingan atau yang lain sih, masih ada guru Gai." ujar Lee panjang lebar.

Huh? Jadi tugasku seperti itu? Tapi tidak apa, demi Sasuke-kun aku mau membersihkan ruangan ini. Aku tidak rela kalau setiap hari Sasuke-kun berada di ruang kotor ini.

"Oh, begitu. Terserah lah, yang penting kau jangan sampai menggangguku atau pun bertingkah seperti kebanyakan fansgirl gila itu." ucap Sasuke-kun dingin sambil menatapku tajam.

"Iya." aku mengangguk.

Hh... padahal baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi kenapa dia dingin sekali terhadapku? Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi pacarnya sementara mendekatinya saja susah sekali?

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Apa chapter ini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya? Apabila ingin menyampaikan saran, kritik, atau apapun review ya... Oh ya, tolong ikut polling di profil saya. Saya ingin tahu pendapat senpai dan teman-teman mengenai pairing war. ^^**

* * *

**Ayo, review please... ^^**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
